


Kerry Hill

by visionshadows



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-13
Updated: 2008-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows





	Kerry Hill

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
"As I was going up the stair  
I saw a man who wasn’t there  
He wasn’t there again today  
I wish, I    
wish   
, he’d stay away."  
-Hughes Mearns

 

 

"Honey, I'm home," Jack called out laughingly as he stepped into the foyer of Ianto's flat. There was a small bench there, Ianto's shoes next to it. Jack sat down, unlacing his boots and tugging them off, setting them beside Ianto's shoes. "Ianto? You around?"

"In the kitchen. Did you get the tomatoes?"

"Yeah." Jack ambled into the kitchen, holding a canvas bag in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. Ianto was chopping vegetables, his feet bare and the top two buttons of his shirt undone. Jack sidled up to him, setting the bag and wine down on the counter before kissing Ianto slowly, his hand resting against Ianto's stomach. "So what's for dinner?"

"Arse," Ianto said fondly, hip-checking Jack to get him out of the way. "You're getting a salad whether you like it or not."

"Oh. Salad, great." Jack poked at the vegetables Ianto was chopping up. "Nothing else?"

"There are salmon steaks marinating in the refrigerator. If you'd been half-awake this morning, you would have noticed that I took them out. Go out back and get the grill ready."

Jack grinned and kissed Ianto on the cheek wetly. "Yes, sir."

Ianto just elbowed him, pushing him towards the door. "The sooner you do that, the sooner we can eat."

"Yeah, yeah," Jack said with a wave of his hand as he headed towards the small balcony. The grill was sitting in one corner, under the tiny overhang of the balcony of the flat upstairs. Jack hauled it out and set it up, loosening the valve on the burner. The grill warmed quickly and Jack stuck his head inside. "Ready for the fish!"

Ianto handed him the plate, leaning against the door as he watched Jack settle them on the hissing grill. "Medium rare, okay?"

"I know," Jack said, turning to look at him with a grin on his face. "Nerys liked your suit today."

Ianto flushed slightly and shook his head. "Nerys likes anyone in a suit, including Gwen."

"Yes, but she really enjoys staring at you. Of course, so do I and I really do think Meredith and Bran do as well."

"Well I do wear suits to keep all of you occupied," Ianto said, stepping out onto the balcony. "Because god forbid you actually work while at work."

"I think Rhodri is the only one who doesn't appreciate you in a fine suit," Jack said, clucking his tongue a little. "Shame that he doesn't realize how attractive you are."

"Just cook the fish, Jack," Ianto said, leaning against the railing. "I talked to Brenna today."

"How is your sister?"

"The usual mostly. She and Marc have to go to London for a week." Ianto turned to look at Jack. "She asked that I come take care of Mam. Angie can't take her and Brenna doesn't want to take her to London. Too much stimulation which is also why we can't bring her here."

"All right," Jack said, smiling at him warmly. "When do we need to head to the farm?"

Ianto closed his eyes briefly, a smile touching his lips. "Two weeks. Gwen'll be okay running the show."

"Besides we're only a few hours away," Jack said, drawing Ianto close to his side. "Can I take care of the sheep this time?"

* * *

  
The drive to Hay-on-Wye was a pleasant one as long as Ianto concentrated on the driving and not on the fact that they were heading right through Brecon Beacons National Park. No matter how much time passed, he was still uncomfortable with the Beacons. 

Jack was snoring softly next to him, having spent the night in the sewers with Rhodri and Nerys chasing down Weevils. When he had arrived back home at 4 am, he was covered in his own blood and more mud than Ianto cared to think about. A quick call to the Hub before they left confirmed that yes, Jack had been killed by a Weevil. Again. Also, that Gwen was quite sure Nerys was never going to get used to Jack coming back to life all the time.

Ianto curled his hand around Jack's, squeezing gently. There was no simple way to ease new employees into life with Jack. Nerys had been at Torchwood Cardiff for a year and a half and she still wasn't used to it. Bran, on the other hand, found it interesting and kept asking Jack if he could put him on monitors one of these times he died. The last medic had asked the same thing and Jack had Retconned him a day later. Bran had an in though - he was an ex-Companion of the Doctor's as well.

Jack snorted and started to cough, waking himself up. Ianto shook his head, putting both hands back on the wheel. "Nice nap?"

Jack blinked a little slowly, looking out the window of the car. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Just under two. We hit traffic on the A470."

"Must have been a lot of traffic," Jack said as he stretched his arms over his head as best he could, yawning widely. "We through most of the Beacons?"

"Almost at Hay-on-Wye," Ianto said, reaching for his travel mug of coffee. They were traveling at a decent clip, but Ianto knew the closer they got to the town, the busier it would get. "How are you feeling? Gwen said you lost a lot of blood last night before you died."

Jack began to rummage around in his knapsack, looking for his sunglasses. "It's not like I don't get the blood back when I wake up."

"No migraine this time?"

"Not really." Jack slipped his sunglasses on, reaching for Ianto's travel mug and liberating it from him to take a drink. "I think I need to do some further weapons training with Rhodri. Could you set us up something in one of the tunnels?"

"Moving targets, bad conditions, water?"

"He kept freezing up in the sewers last night, thinking that he was about to shoot me or Nerys. That's how the Weevil got the jump on me."

Ianto frowned. "You should have let me come with you."

"One of us needed to sleep last night," Jack said, handing back Ianto's mug. "Besides, the kids need as much experience as they can get."

"Rhodri and Nerys are both older than I am," Ianto said dryly. "Everyone but Bran is older than I am."

Jack chuckled and leaned back against the seat, holding Ianto's hand and running his thumb over Ianto's knuckles. "Yes, but he's from the 28th century so no matter what, you'll be older than him."

"As The Doctor likes to say - wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey fun."

"Best kind of fun," Jack said with a laugh. "Brenna tell you what your mother's been like lately?"

"Pretty much the same as she's been for years. Talking to her ghosts and wandering about where she's not supposed to be."

"Elin knows we're coming, right?" asked Jack, remembering the first time he had met Ianto's mother and how she had thrown a fit because she wasn't expecting them.

"Mam knows and she knows Brenna and Marc are leaving her with us. It's going to be the same as always. We'll spend all our time making sure she doesn't hurt herself or get lost or do anything else ridiculous like that and she'll talk to ghosts and pretend we're not there."

Jack looked at Ianto, seeing his jaw clenching with frustration, his knuckles white on the steering wheel. He leaned over to press a kiss to the tight jaw, squeezing the back of his neck.

"Maybe it won't be like that this time," Jack said weakly.

Ianto gave him a withering look. "It's been that way since I was eight, Jack. I don't think she's going to change anytime soon."

"Right," Jack said, looking out the window again. "Sorry. You think we'll be able to get to some of the bookshops while we're here?"

* * *

Brenna was standing outside the house, hanging some wool from a large hook by the door. Ianto smiled softly at the sight, something that over the years had always let him know life went about as usual no matter what. Brenna and her knitting, wool, and sheep would survive the apocalypse.

"Ianto Jones, you're late," Brenna said, putting her hands on her hips when Ianto got out of the car. "You told me you would be here mid-morning."

"Traffic, Bren," Ianto said, going over to hug her tightly, pressing a kiss against her cheek.

"I'm not entirely sure I believe you. Where's Jack?"

Ianto turned to look at the car, but Jack wasn't there. "He was just in the car with me."

Brenna whipped around quickly, her gaze intent on the sight of Jack hopping over the fence that kept the sheep away from the main house. "That idiot is already in with the sheep."

"I can't understand his fascination with your sheep. I know he's seen sheep before," Ianto said with a shake of his head.

"Jack Harkness! Get away from my sheep," Brenna bellowed, her arms crossed over her chest.

Jack at least had the temerity to look guilty as he hopped back over the fence, burying his hands in his great coat. He scuffed his feet in front of Brenna.

"I was just saying hi."

"Say hi to me before the sheep," Brenna said, smacking him on the arm. "Give me a hug, you wanker."

Jack wrapped his arms around Brenna, picking her up and spinning her around before kissing her soundly on the cheek. "Hi Brenna."

"Right, might as well come in then," Brenna said, gesturing to the door. "Mam's in the study with her books. She's got a few new ghosts so she's busy documenting who they are."

"Think she'll even notice we're here?" asked Ianto, stepping into the house and bending down to take his shoes off. Jack did the same, leaving his boots and coat in the hall.

"Doubt it. I think she only notices me when I make her leave the study."

"How does that go?" asked Jack quietly.

"As well as can be expected. She's still pretty strong." Brenna gave them a tight smile. "She gave Marc a black eye a few weeks ago."

Ianto looked around the living room, taking in the wool draped all over plastic covered surfaces and purposely ignoring Brenna's comment about Marc's black eye. "Dying wool?"

"Just a last minute project. It'll all be cleaned up before I leave," Brenna gave Jack a wink. "Lord knows if I didn't you would just fuss and fume about it all week."

"I'd deny it if it wasn't true," Ianto said calmly.

"I'll make us some coffee and we can go over the lists," Brenna said, heading off towards the kitchen. "Do you want to go say hi to Mam?"

"Guess we should," Ianto said, gesturing with his shoulder at Jack. "Once more into the breach."

"It's not that bad," Brenna said with a laugh. "Honest."

"We've been in worse situations," Jack said, letting Ianto lead the way. Seeing Elin as soon as they got there would let Ianto relax and actually listen to Brenna's directions for once.

Ianto opened the door to the study, looking around at the small room filled with books and three spinning wheels. Baskets were overflowing with wool, Brenna's projects taking up more room than anything else. A desk was shoved in the corner, a computer on it. Elin was sitting in the computer chair, writing notes in a leather-bound diary.

"Mam?" Ianto spoke softly, not wanting to startle her. "Mam, it's Ianto."

Elin turned her head, taking the both of them in. Jack noticed how much older she looked than the last time they'd seen her, dark hair almost completely grey now, wrinkles deepening around her eyes and mouth.

"She told me you were coming."

"We're going to stay here on the farm this week," Jack said to her, stepping forward as well. "Take care of the sheep while Brenna and Marc are away."

"Babysitters," Elin scoffed before waving a hand. "I'm busy."

Ianto put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly before bending down to kiss her cheek. "It's good to see you, Mam."

Elin put her hand over Ianto's briefly before pulling his off her shoulder. From her, that was as good as a hug and Jack watched Ianto smile as he straightened up.

"Jack and I will be in the kitchen with Brenna if you need anything," Ianto said, taking Jack's hand and tugging him out of the room.

"That went well," Jack observed.

"It did," Ianto admitted. He looked at Jack, smiling a little. "She actually touched me for a moment there."

Jack squeezed Ianto's hand tightly before pulling him close and pressing him against the wall. With a gentle hand, he cupped Ianto's chin and kissed him, soft and sweet.

Ianto chuckled and pulled him closer, opening his mouth to Jack and letting him in. There was a cough from behind them and Ianto opened his eyes to see Marc standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hi Marc," Ianto said, nudging Jack away with his elbow. "Didn't know you were home."

"Just came in from the barn," Marc said, clapping Jack on the shoulder. "Heard you were already in with the sheep."

"I was just saying hello."

Marc laughed and pulled Jack into a hug, thumping him gently on the back. When he was finished with Jack, he did the same with Ianto, holding his brother-in-law slightly longer than he had Jack.

"Brenna's got coffee on. If we dawdle too long, she'll come after us," Marc said, motioning towards the kitchen with his head. "You can press Ianto against as many walls in our house as you like after we leave, Jack."

"Great," Jack's eyes twinkled. "I love getting permission to molest Ianto."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Like not having permission would stop you."

Marc just laughed again and headed towards the kitchen, assuming the other two would follow him, which they did. No one wanted to piss off Brenna when she was near wooden spoons. She had really good aim with them.

"Sit," Brenna ordered as she poured four mugs of coffee. "Black, one sugar, Jack?"

"Please," Jack said as he sat down at the table next to Ianto. The kitchen was warm and cozy, knitting projects and books scattered around as they were in most of the rooms in Brenna's house.

"Mam actually touched me and talked to me. I think she even knew who I was," Ianto said with a smile, accepting his coffee from Brenna.

"Great. Maybe that means she'll behave herself with you this week." Brenna handed Jack his coffee. "I made a list of medications and when to administer them. I also made a list of things she can and cannot do no matter what she tells you."

"Did she tell you anything about the new ghosts?" asked Jack, ignoring Ianto's sharp glare.

"There are four new ones - Aaron, Eifion, Sir George, and Fatima. That's all I know." Brenna's jaw was tight as she sat down in her chair.

"I just want to know to be prepared," Jack said calmly. "Not to get into this old fight again."

"Good," Marc said his hand on Brenna's wrist. "Now, about the livestock. First off, I'd like to find them alive when we get back. And don't give me that look, Ianto. You don't exactly have much experience with livestock and neither does Jack.

"The dogs will take care of guarding the sheep. You two just need to check on them during the day, make sure everything is as it should be. We've been having some weird stuff happen where sheep go missing and then show back up a day or two later. And Jack, limit your visiting time and don't feed the goats."

"I learned about the goats last time," Jack promised him. "Any idea where the sheep have been going?"

"Probably are just wandering to the edges of our property." Brenna shrugged her shoulders. "It happens occasionally, but not usually during the day."

"We'll keep an eye out for them."

Marc nodded his thanks to Ianto. "You know how to get in touch with us and if you need anything, Mr. Holmes is just over the hill and he can handle most anything that comes up with the livestock."

"Oh," Brenna said. "Mam's been rather insistent about spending time with Noah lately. Don't let her spend too much time sitting in the middle of the field with him."

"Noah is the one with the black face and white body?" Ianto wracked his brain, trying to remember all of Brenna's sheep. "Weird splotches of black on his legs?"

"Right. She'll take care of him if you let her. Go ahead and let her provided one of you are nearby when she does. Noah is easy-going, but sometimes she gets rough with him," Brenna looked slightly uncomfortable. "She says that Arawn is inside of Noah."

"Didn't she say that about a house plant once? Honestly, Bren, I don't think we need to worry that Noah is going to steal our souls." Ianto picked up one of the lists. "Is she bathing herself or do we need to do that?"

"If you get her into the shower, she'll wash herself, but one of you needs to stay there to make sure she actually does." Brenna touched Ianto's hand. "Think of it like you're taking care of a seven year-old. She can do things for herself, but left to her own devices she'll not do them."

"I know how to take care of Mam. This isn't exactly something new for me, Brenna."

Jack looked over at Marc, wondering if perhaps the two of them should let the siblings argue in peace. Marc picked his coffee up and gestured slightly with his head towards the back door. Jack nodded, picking up his mug as well and kissing Ianto on the top of the head as he passed by him. Ianto looked up briefly, a hand ghosting over Jack's hip as he passed by.

Marc was already sitting on one of the lounge chairs, his socked feet hanging over the edge. "It's an old argument, Jack. Nothing you need to worry about."

"It's still a hard argument," Jack said as he sat down. "No one can win this one."

Marc grunted a little in agreement, looking out at the fields and the hills that made up their property. "How are you, Jack? How's work?"

"Work is always busy. Torchwood never sleeps," Jack said with a shrug. "But it's what I love to do."

"Is Ianto getting more time away from work?" asked Marc, fixing a glare on Jack. This too was an old argument, Brenna and Marc arguing on Ianto's behalf to make sure he had more of a life.

"We have more staff now. I make him go home at five when I can. He goes to movies and concerts. He spends time with people his age - people who haven't seen what he has. He does normal things like go to pubs and play pool or do the trivia contest. I think it helps."

"And you? Do you do these things with him?"

"When I can," Jack said regretfully. "I'm not in the position to walk away like he is. I'm the boss. I have to be ready for anything."

"Yet you walked away for a week when Ianto asked," Marc took a drink of his coffee, watching one of the goats chew on a fence post. "I think you need to learn to trust your team a little more and let go."

"We'll see after this week. Maybe I'll be able to hand over a little more responsibility to Gwen and spend more time with Ianto outside of work."

"You living at his flat yet?"

Jack sighed knowing that this too was an argument. "I stay there most of the time."

"So the answer is no." Marc set his coffee down, swinging his legs over the edge of the lounge chair to face Jack. "You need to really commit to him, Jack."

"I _have_ , Marc. There's no reason to keep harping on this," Jack said with a scowl. "Ianto and I are perfectly comfortable with our relationship."

Marc looked at him coolly for a long moment before nodding. "Okay, Jack. I'll let it go for now."

"Thank you," Jack finished his coffee, setting the empty mug on the lounge chair. "So how are things on the farm?"

Marc settled himself back against the chair, his feet up again. "There's more going on besides the sheep disappearing. You're used to weird stuff happening, but I can't let Brenna know. It upsets her because of Elin."

"What's going on?"

"There are noises at night. Howling and sobbing. I check the dogs and they're all asleep. Brenna and Elin are asleep and still it continues." Marc pressed his lips together. "I swore I actually saw one of Elin's ghosts the other night. It was wearing this Victorian looking dress and wandering through the living room."

"You want Ianto and I to take a look? See what we can find?" asked Jack cautiously.

"Just be aware it's going on," Marc said quietly.

Brenna poked her head out. "Ianto and I are done arguing so you can come back in now. I'm heating up some stew for dinner and Ianto is making the rolls."

Marc rubbed his hands together. "Sounds good to me. Coming, Jack?"

"I wouldn't miss Brenna's stew for anything," Jack said with a flirty smile. He grabbed his coffee mug up from the chair before following Marc back inside.

* * *

Jack stood in front of the mirror in the small bathroom, poking at a few grey hairs near his temple before yanking them hard to get them out. They'd reappear in a few weeks, but he hated looking at them so out they came.

Ianto nudged Jack over a little, holding a toothbrush in his hand. "You almost finished staring at yourself?"

Jack grinned and grabbed Ianto around the waist, pulling him close. He splayed his hand out on Ianto's bare stomach, looking at both of them in the mirror now. "This is a better view anyway."

Ianto turned his head and kissed him lightly. "I need to brush my teeth, Jack. And so do you."

"Fine, fine," Jack said, grabbing his toothbrush and putting some toothpaste on it. He did the same to the toothbrush Ianto was holding before poking him in the stomach. "Come on, slowpoke. Brush your teeth."

"Sometimes I don't know why I put up with you," Ianto muttered before sticking the toothbrush in his mouth.

Jack shrugged, trying to speak around his toothbrush. "Becaush I make ou laugh."

Ianto smiled a little, taking his toothbrush out of his mouth. "I suppose that's part of it."

Jack spit out his mouthful of toothpaste. "There's also the fantastic ass."

Ianto leaned back, looking at Jack's ass in his pajama bottoms. "It is pretty fantastic."

"Want to do stuff to it?" Jack asked slyly.

"When don't I want to do stuff to it," Ianto paused, putting a finger to his chin. "Right now actually. Because we're in my sister's house in the room next to her and her husband and oh yes. My mam is across the hall."

Jack pouted. "Are you sure?"

"Very."

"I can be pretty convincing."

Ianto pointed at the door. "We're going to bed. If you're not going to sleep, at least try not to wake me when you get out of bed."

"I always try not to wake you," Jack said with a sigh. "It's not my fault you wake up at the slightest movement."

"And by slightest movement, you mean the way you haul yourself out of bed and steal blankets?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow, looking at Jack until the other man shrugged and headed towards the bedroom they were sharing. He followed Jack, admiring the view the whole way.

"I know you were looking at me," Jack said as he shut the door.

The room was big enough for a queen bed and a dresser, but not much else. They always stayed in this room, practically claimed it as theirs permanently by leaving a suit of Ianto's in the closet. When Angie had seen it, the last time they'd all been out at the farm at the same time, she'd laughed and easily acquiesced the room to them, taking the one next to her mother instead.

Ianto slipped under the blankets, stretching out happily. Jack got in the bed a moment later, pressing his front to Ianto's back and holding him close.

Ianto tilted his head back, smiling gently at Jack in the moonlit room. Jack leaned in and kissed him softly, smiling as well.

"I'll try not to wake you when I get up," Jack murmured, settling behind Ianto again.

"I appreciate it," Ianto said, closing his eyes and gripping Jack's hand with one of his own.

Jack could see the hills of trees through the window, the stars visible in the dark sky. It calmed him and as Ianto slept, he dreamed about traveling among the stars.

* * *

Ianto sat down next to Jack on the back porch, watching the sheep for a moment before he grabbed the ball of wool and needles he had taken from one of Brenna's baskets. Jack looked at him curiously, setting his book aside.

"You knit?"

"I'm Brenna's brother. If I didn't knit, she might kick me out of the family. Be glad she hasn't forced me to dye wool in years." Ianto smiled a little. "Now that is addictive."

Jack chuckled and picked up the wool, turning it in his hands. It was soft, a neutral grey color with shots of red through it. "What are you knitting me?"

"Who says I'm knitting you anything?" Ianto took the wool back and began to cast on the first row of stitches. "Maybe I'm making something for Bran."

"Why would you make something for Bran?"

"Because he's still not used to the weather here. You've got your coat to keep you warm."

"Maybe I want a scarf," Jack said, nudging him. "You could make it any color you want."

"I'll consider it," Ianto said as he poked him with a knitting needle. "Did you get anything good at the bookshops?"

"I put a dent in a few local shops." Jack grinned. "Also, I think I'm going to need another bookcase at your flat."

Ianto sighed. "How many books did you buy?"

"Some of them are doubles of books I already have, but are rarer editions."

"More than 100?"

"No," Jack waved his hand a little. "I may have lost count though."

"Are we even going to have room in the car for us when we go home?"

Jack scoffed a little. "Of course. Your car has a large boot. So are you really knitting that for Bran?"

"I am now." Ianto counted his stitches before starting on another row. "Go back to your book, Jack."

* * *

Jack snuggled deeper into the couch, a warm blanket over his shoulders and wrapped around his legs at the same time. _Persuasion_ kept him occupied as Ianto and Elin slept upstairs and the dogs snored on the porch.

Leaning over, Jack reached for his mug of tea, stopping with his hand hovering over the rim when he heard a long, low howl. He kept the blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he made his way over to the front door, opening it long enough to see that the dogs were still fast asleep.

Jack startled when he saw a woman in Victorian dress on the couch, holding his mug of tea. She looked at him calmly, stroking a delicate finger along the rim of the mug.

"And who might you be?" asked Jack.

The woman leaned forward, setting the tea back on the coffee table. "I am Matilda."

"You're very solid for a ghost." Jack sat back down on the couch next to her, resting his arm behind her. "Captain Jack Harkness at your service."

Matilda smiled at him, lifting her hand to trail it down his chest teasingly. "I believe Elin's little boy would prefer you not servicing me."

"His name is Ianto and I have no intention of having sex with a ghost," Jack paused. "Though I've never done that."

Matilda leaned forward, cold air ghosting over his ear as she whispered, "I am not for you."

Jack's eyes closed without his permission and he felt something wrap around his body, cold and unforgiving. There was laughter and sobs, loud cries that he couldn't identify. He tore at his wrappings, finding himself in an alleyway, the stone stinking of feces and blood and garbage and his eyes focused on Matilda at the head of the alley, her eyes blood red and a pack of dogs winding their way around her ankles.

Jack tried to step forward and then there was nothing except the smell of coffee and the sounds of someone cooking breakfast.

* * *

Elin was humming to herself as her fingers carded through Noah's wool, the sheep allowing it as he munched on some hay. Jack watched with his arms over his chest, his great coat around him like a shield.

"Hey," Ianto said, tromping through the muddy field to get to Jack and Elin. "How long have you guys been out here?"

Jack turned to him, his expression tense. "About a half hour. Did you get what you needed from the market?"

"Yes." Ianto frowned a little, reaching up to rest a hand against Jack's face lightly. Jack pulled away before looking back at Elin and Noah. "Jack, what happened?"

"It wasn't Matilda this time," Jack said hollowly. "It was Ceridwen. She led us out here to Noah, her fingers resting on Elin's throat the whole time. Your mother seemed to know her, following her without question. She was even smiling. Something is very wrong here, Ianto."

Ianto took Jack's hand in his own, squeezing tightly as he watched his Mam turn Noah's face towards her. "Why can you see them?"

"I wish I knew why you and Brenna can't. Marc saw one of them, probably Matilda from the way he described her, but I guess it could have been Ceridwen."

"Mam, no!" Ianto pulled away from Jack to get to his mother as she started to claw at Noah's face. Noah was backing away quickly, making a horrible, screeching noise. Ianto grabbed Elin in his arms, pulling her away and holding her as she began to scream as well.

Jack watched as a circle of ghosts appeared around Ianto and Elin, Noah rearing on his back legs and his eyes bright red. Matilda was laughing, her teeth exposed, jagged and sharp in her mouth as her dogs barked.

A man on a horse came galloping over, dressed in full knight regalia, a sword pulled on Jack, the metal tip resting against his throat. _Sir George_ , Jack's brain helpfully supplied even as he felt his chest tighten at the strange pressure of the sword on his jugular.

"Run, Ianto! Both of you. Run!" Jack managed to get out right before Sir George ran him through with his sword.

Jack fell to his knees in the muddy field, bleeding from the wound, the sword still in his chest. Ianto dragged his mother away, looking back at Jack every few feet.

There was blood, so much blood, but nothing else. Jack on his knees and blood spilling from his chest.

Noah continued to cry out, bleating and kicking at the grass.

Elin scratched at Ianto's face, trying to escape back to Noah and the fields. Jack fell face forward into the mud and grass and everything went silent again.

Ianto clung to his mother, breathing heavily, his mind spinning as he forced panic back and waited for Jack to get up again.

* * *

  
Ianto handed his mother a cup of tea, his hands shaking. She looked at him for a long moment before taking a sip.  


"Why isn't he dead?" Elin asked accusingly.

"Jack can't die. How was a ghost able to kill him?" Ianto shot back at her. He sat down, wrapping his hands around his own cup of tea.

"Arawn makes them strong."

"Arawn is a myth! There is no such thing and even if there were, he wouldn't be possessing a bloody sheep!" Ianto slammed his palm against the table. "Just answer me for once, Mam. This is important."

"I don't know!" Elin shouted back at him. "All I know is what I'm told and that's all they keep saying to me when I ask."

"How long have they been telling you that?" asked Jack from the doorway. He was wearing clean clothing, all evidence of his death wiped away.

"You should be dead," Elin muttered. "What are you that you can't die?"

"I'm a human much like yourself except with a few changes," Jack said as he poured himself a cup of tea. "How long have the ghosts been telling you that Arawn is making them strong?"

"I don't know," Elin said again as she looked around, her expression growing frantic. "My book. Where is my book?"

Ianto covered his mother's hands with his own. "It's in the study. I'll go get it for you. Answer Jack if you can. Please."

Elin jerked her hands away. "I need my book."

Ianto got up from the table, leaving Jack and Elin together. Jack moved to sit down at the table, his eyes on Elin. She stared back at him, her eyes moving restlessly over his body and face.

"You are a living ghost."

Jack looked down at his mug. "I suppose that's one way of looking at it. I always just thought of myself as immortal."

"You come back each time?"

"Yes."

Elin grabbed his wrist, holding tightly. Jack startled; Elin had never touched him before.

"Teach me."

Jack covered her hand with his own, squeezing gently. "I can't. Even if I could, I wouldn't do this to you."

"Then teach me," Matilda said, appearing at Elin's side. She stroked a hand over Elin's shoulder, drawing the woman close to her side. "Teach me so I can stop searching."

"What are you searching for?" Jack kept his hand over Elin's, not allowing her to move away now. He wasn't going to let her be drawn back to her ghosts yet.

"A way to get home," Matilda said wistfully. "Anything other than this indentured half-life."

Jack watched her curiously as Matilda began to slide her fingers through Elin's hair and hum to her. "Who are you indentured to?"

"I found the book," Ianto said, sliding it across the table to his mother.

"Not this one," Elin said, pushing it away. "An older one. Blue cover, silver lettering, silver edged pages. Third bookshelf in the green bookcase in my room."

"We'll come with you," Jack said immediately, standing up and wrapping his hand quickly around Elin's. Matilda licked her lips casually, tilting her head to watch him.

Ianto looked confused, but got to his feet. "Mam, why don't you show us where it is?"

Jack reluctantly let go of Elin's hand at Ianto's sharp gaze. He watched as Matilda took her place alongside of Elin, walking shoulder to shoulder with her upstairs.

"What's going on?" Ianto hissed at Jack softly.

"We're not alone," Jack murmured to him, looking at the black ribbon holding back Matilda's curls. "I don't think we'll be allowed alone with your mother anytime soon."

"You won't," Matilda called over her shoulder, following Elin into the bedroom.

Elin went straight to the correct bookcase, her fingers moving over the spines of the books before pulling out a blue book. She held it out to Ianto, her expression tense.

"Thanks, Mam," Ianto said, taking the book from her. He sat down on her bed, waiting to open the book until she sat down next to him.

Tiny writing filled every inch of the pages, notes on everything the ghosts did. Ianto turned the pages slowly, waiting for his mother to tell him when to stop.

"There."

Matilda moved closer, her eyes wild. "Do not read that page. You must not let him, Elin!"

"Don't listen to her," Jack said just as loudly. "You're doing the right thing. Ianto needs to read what is on that page."

Matilda screamed harshly and began to throw the other books out of the bookcase, causing Elin to cry out as well, the books crashing to the ground.

"Read," Jack ordered Ianto as he ducked the books. Elin scrabbled onto the floor, grabbing at her books even as Matilda's rage grew stronger. Jack covered Elin, pulling her down against the floor as the windows shook and furniture rattled.

Ianto read quickly, his heart pounding as books seemed to fly out of the bookcases and crash on the ground, as Jack covered his mother with his own body. And from the page, a name he didn't expect, but one he knew all too well.

 _Bilis Manger_.

* * *

"So Bilis Manger came to find your mother after we defeated Abbadon and gave her something that opened a crack in the Cardiff Rift we never noticed and allowed evil spirits to begin to follow her around instead of the normal spirits she had been dealing with previously?"

Ianto nodded, looking at the journal again. "She never says what it is though. Just that the nice man in a cravat gave her a gift. And then Arawn began to speak to her through her ghosts."

"What the hell do they want with Elin?" Jack ran a hand through his hair, looking at the now-silent woman staring out the window at the sheep. She had stopped communicating after the incident in the bedroom, ignoring their words and instead retreated into her silent world.

"Keep the ice pack on your head, Jack," Ianto ordered. "You're lucky you don't have a concussion."

"I could always go out back and shoot myself," Jack said sharply. "Then we wouldn't have to worry about the damn ice pack."

"Right." Ianto looked back down at the journal. "So she's been dealing with these ghosts for four years now, Jack. We've been in this house before so you should have been able to see them then as well. Why now?"

"I wish I knew," Jack said as he began to pace around the kitchen again. "We know that Bilis is crafty and prone to using illusions to get what he wants."

Ianto swallowed hard, the old guilt over his betrayal the first time they dealt with Bilis rising. "Do you really think he's trying to bring Arawn into this world like he was Abbadon?"

"I hope not." Jack pressed the ice pack to his head, turning to look at Ianto flipping through the diary. "What do you know about Arawn?"

"He ruled Annwn in the First Branch of the _Mabinogi_. But that's not Hell, Jack. Annwn was supposedly a world of delights that you obtained after death," Ianto sighed, closing the book. "Arawn was not the Devil."

"He wasn't the Devil in _Welsh_ mythology." Jack tapped his fingers against the counter. "Weren't his hounds called the Hounds of Hell?"

"After the myth was Christianized..." Ianto trailed off. "He's trying to conjure the Christianized version of Arawn."

"And open the gates to Hell."

Ianto met Jack's eyes. "We need help."

"I'm on it," Jack said with a nod, setting the ice pack on the table. "Meredith and Bran. We can't afford to leave the Hub with less than three people and I don't want to leave anyone but Gwen in charge."

"Agreed," Ianto said as he got up as well. "I'm going to look through Brenna's books. I know she's got the _Mabinogi_ around here somewhere."

"Should we call Brenna or Angie?"

Ianto looked over at his mother, Elin still staring out the window. "No, it'll just upset them. They don't want to acknowledge that Mam might really be seeing ghosts."

"You want to bring her with you?" asked Jack.

"I almost think she should stay with you since you can see the ghosts," Ianto said quietly. "You can keep her safe."

Jack pulled Ianto into his arms, holding him tightly. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's back, his face pressed against Jack's neck.

"We'll beat this," Jack said softly. "There's no way I'm letting Bilis win especially because he's messing with your Mam."

Ianto squeezed Jack hard. "Thanks."

* * *

Jack wasn't surprised when Matilda showed up in the kitchen while he was making a cup of tea. She was quiet when she moved, but her dresses rustled and Jack could hear her approach.

"Tea?"

"Please. Lemon and sugar." Matilda turned and headed out of the kitchen, leaving Jack to follow.

Jack just shook his head, fixing the teas before going out and handing her one. He took a seat opposite her, watching as she sipped her tea.

"Who are you indentured to?"

Matilda grimaced, shooting him a look. "I'd hoped you'd forgotten that slip of my tongue."

"I don't think it was a slip," said Jack. "You might as well tell me. It's either Bilis or Arawn."

"I am not for them." Matilda set her tea on the table.

"You're not for anyone."

Matilda leaned forward on her elbows, her elegant fingers tangling together, her eyes downcast. Jack noticed that she began to shimmer, becoming less solid.

"Leaving so soon?"

"When it happens," Matilda whispered, her voice so low Jack had to lean across the coffee table to hear her. "Be ready. It will happen fast and it will end one way or the other."

Matilda shimmered out of existence, the only proof of her existence a half-empty teacup with lipstick on the edge. Jack leaned back in his chair, sipping his tea and contemplating what was coming for them.

* * *

Ianto absently scratched one of the goats between its horns as he counted the sheep in the field. Their red coats stood out against the backdrop of grey sky and trees, making it easier to find them all. Noah was the only one uncoated and Ianto had separated him from the rest, putting him in one of the small pens Brenna used during shearing time.

The goat bleated at Ianto, nudging him with its head. Ianto looked down at it, scratching him lightly under the chin before he went back into the barn for another bale of hay.

He was afraid to let Jack or his mam near the animals now. There was no telling when a ghost would show up and either attack Jack or attempt to woo his mother away. It was easier to take care of the animals himself, spending time alone in the large fields.

Inside, Jack was trying to reason with Matilda. Ianto thought it was a fruitless attempt, but he wasn't going to try and stop him. His mother was safe for now, sitting by Jack's side and knitting quietly.

The sound of tires pulled Ianto out of the barn, shading his eyes with his hand to peer at the familiar black SUV coming up the driveway. The reinforcements were here.

Ianto headed across the field to the gate, waving as Meredith climbed out of the driver's side, Bran already running towards the fence to try and hop it.

"Whoa!" Ianto held up his hand, jogging towards them now. "Bran, don't jump the fence. I'll let you in."

"He's been talking about sheep the entire ride up here." Meredith leaned against the fence, watching as Bran practically vibrated with excitement.

"What is it with time travelers and sheep?" Ianto wondered as Bran plopped down on the ground by one of the sheep and began to pet it in amazement.

"Beats me," Meredith said, pulling Ianto into a one-armed hug. "Where's the Captain at?"

"Inside. He's trying to convince one of the ghosts to go back to where they came from." Ianto pursed his lips. "I doubt he'll be successful."

"It's worth a try." Meredith watched Bran for a moment before she looked at Ianto, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Gwen's mad the Captain wouldn't let her come."

"Gwen doesn't have the skills we need right now. You and Bran do."

"You mean we're both mental enough to believe in ghosts and Gwen isn't, not really."

"I saw a ghost kill Jack not a day ago. These ghosts are real and we need to figure out what is causing the otherworld to bleed through," Ianto said sharply. Meredith's expression didn't change, a look of lazy indifference that she always wore. "You're our tech expert and Bran is our medic. That's why the two of you are here and not Rhodri and Nerys."

"Wasn't trying to piss you off, Ianto. Bran! Get back here. We've work to do."

Bran got to his feet and ambled back over to them, wiping off his jeans at the same time. He grinned at Ianto, his eyes wide. "Nice sheep."

"I'll let my sister know you like them," Ianto said with a shake of his head. "Inside."

Bran gave him a mock salute before going to the boot of the SUV to grab his overnight bag and a few pieces of equipment. Meredith did the same, handing a large black case to Ianto to carry.

Jack held the door open, smiling at them a little tightly. "Good to see you guys. Bags can go upstairs, third door on the right."

Meredith put down her equipment and reached for Bran's overnight bag. "I'll get it. You start your scans on Mrs. Jones."

Bran nodded and followed Jack into the living room, Ianto close behind. Elin was still knitting, but looking over at Matilda every few moments, laughing at a conversation no one could hear. A tea cup was lifting off the table, cradled in an invisible hand.

"Well, that's a little creepy," Bran remarked. "Who's the guy in the corner?"

Jack turned to the corner, spotting a vaguely familiar ghost leaning against the wall and watching them. "I don't know that one."

"That's just Owen," Matilda said with a wave of her hand, getting up and walking over to Bran. "Can you see me, little boy?"

"If I'm supposed to be seeing a lovely woman with long black hair and a beautiful gown, then yes, I can see you." Bran took her hand, kissing it lightly.

"Owen?" Jack headed to the corner, cursing as the ghost turned and walked through the wall to get away from him. "Is the ghost named Owen Harper, Matilda?"

"I'm busy, Captain," Matilda said as she trailed a finger down the front of Bran's shirt. "Now you, you could be for me."

"I don't think so," Bran said as he removed your hand. "Go sit down and be good."

Matilda's eyes flashed and she bared sharp teeth at him. "You will not tell me what to do, Alien!"

"I'm only half-alien." Bran shot back.

"Bran," Meredith said from the stairway. "Don't fight with the ghosts. Go scan Mrs. Jones."

Ianto gave Meredith a grateful nod. Bran was hard to control at the best of times, only listening to either Meredith or Jack when he was feeling obstinate. He reminded Ianto of Owen when he was like that.

"Matilda," Jack said firmly. "Who is that ghost?"

"Ooh, does little Owen worry you?" Matilda asked, her voice mocking. "Maybe he's the same Owen that you got killed. Do you think that's him, Jack?"

"Jack," Ianto said calmly, putting a hand on his arm. "Don't argue with her. Just leave it be for now."

"If it's really Owen, maybe we've got help that we weren't planning on," said Jack fervently.

"You don't," Matilda laughed as she picked up her cup of tea. "Do you really think we would be so sloppy?"

"Mam," Ianto said, sitting next to her. "This is my friend Bran. He's going to use this little machine to scan you. I promise it won't hurt."

Elin let Ianto take her knitting away, setting it on the coffee table carefully. She watched Bran suspiciously as he pointed a scanner at her, tensing the closer he got.

"Bran, don't touch her," Ianto warned as Bran reached out a hand to Elin's head. "Do whatever you can without touching her."

Meredith began to unpack equipment, Jack kneeling next to her to help. She moved with economy, swiftly setting equipment along the wall. Jack followed her lead, wishing not for the first time that Meredith was a little more talkative.

"Can you see them?" asked Jack quietly.

Meredith looked over at him and then over at the couch. She shook her head, handing Jack his Webley. "No. Don't think I want to."

"Did Gwen give you the files on Bilis?" Jack ran a hand over his Webley. He hadn't brought it with him on Ianto's request, but having it back in his hands made him feel much more comfortable.

"Yeah. Rhodri is gathering all the information on Arawn and Annwen that he can get his hands on. He'll get it to us," Meredith said as she sat cross-legged on the ground, a laptop in front of her. "What's your plan, Jack?"

"I'm supposed to have a plan?"

* * *

Ianto opened the door to his Mam's room, pulling his robe tighter around himself. It was late, almost 3 in the morning, the moonlight shining brightly, lighting the room enough for him to see Jack sitting on the floor, his back against the wall. His Mam was fast asleep, curled under the blankets and seemingly safe for a few hours.

Jack looked over at him, his eyes bloodshot. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Ianto said as he sat down next to Jack, their shoulders pressed together. "How long have you been in here?"

"Few hours. Matilda ... she said to be ready. I thought it was best to stay with your Mam. The rest of you can protect yourselves."

"Even though we can't see what is coming," Ianto murmured, finishing Jack's thoughts.

"Bran can." Jack fell silent. "It's not Owen."

"I know," Ianto reached for Jack's hand, holding it tightly. "Bran told me. I showed him a picture of Owen."

"I wanted it to be him."

Ianto rested his head against Jack's shoulder. "So did I."

They fell into silence, watching as Elin shifted on the bed, rolling over onto her back. She looked so much younger than she was, the weight of her madness lifted as she slept peacefully.

"You should go back to bed." Jack turned his head to kiss Ianto's forehead. "Get a few more hours before we get to work."

"I'd rather stay here," Ianto admitted softly. One of the dogs began to bark loudly, causing Jack to stiffen up. "That's one of Brenna's dogs."

"How do we know for sure?" Jack said tiredly, watching as a silvery figure sat down on Elin's bed. The woman began to sing softly, a lullaby that Jack hadn't heard in years. "What did your Gran look like?"

Ianto looked at him oddly for a moment. "Like my mother, shorter though. Always wore her hair back in a bun."

Jack smiled and began to sing the lullaby along with the figure that he was pretty sure was Ianto's Gran. Ianto's fingers tightened on Jack's, looking at the bed again.

"Gran used to sing that to us when we were little," he murmured. "Is she here?"

"She's singing to your Mam, stroking her hair."

Ianto smiled, resting his head back on Jack's shoulder. "Keep singing. I love this song."

Jack pulled Ianto closer to him, singing softly, his voice mingling with the soft alto of the ghost. Ianto closed his eyes, feeling calm for the first time since he saw Jack get killed.

* * *

"Right then," Ianto said as he set down the coffee mugs, handing them out to everyone. "I'm making scrambled eggs and that's final. I'm not in the mood to cater to everyones whims."

"I want oatmeal," Elin said, looking at Ianto defiantly.

"You don't like oatmeal, Mam. You'll eat the eggs too."

Bran raised his eyebrows over the rim of his coffee mug, surprised to hear Ianto order around his mother just like he ordered around the rest of them. Yesterday had been so different, Ianto gentle and open to her wishes.

"You first, Bran," Jack said, wiping Elin's chin as coffee dribbled slowly towards her neck. "What did you find?"

"I analyzed the brain scans last night and they are abnormal," Bran said, reaching for his notes, pointing to a spot on a brain scan. "We know this is the area where hallucinations register. Mrs. Jones' brain was firing constantly while I scanned her. Whatever she is seeing, she's seeing them constantly.

"Otherwise she's healthy aside for slight anemia which is being treated through iron pills already. How long has she been treated for hallucinations and visions?"

"Since I was eight," Ianto said from the counter, whisking eggs angrily. "There was a period of time where she was untreated at her own request, but that only lasted for a year. Brenna and Angie forced the medication back on her. Obviously it's not exactly working as we all had hoped."

"So twenty years apart for one of them," Bran noted. "I don't think we can fix her, but I think if we find whatever is causing the constant hallucinations we can get her normalized on her medication. Maybe to the point where she's functional again."

"Forgive me if I won't hold my breath." Ianto poured the eggs into the hot pan. "We've heard it all before."

"As for what is causing this," Meredith broke in. "I'm afraid we're going to have to do a search. It's somewhere in the fields, but I can't pinpoint it from here."

Jack made a frustrated noise. "I don't want anyone in those fields."

"You want this over with?" asked Meredith.

"You know I do," Jack shot back. "And I know we're going into the fields. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"How are we going to handle this?" Bran set his coffee on the table. "Mrs. Jones shouldn't be going out there and neither should you, Jack. Last time either of you were out there, you got killed."

Elin began to hum the lullaby from last night, sipping at her coffee and looking straight at Bran. "If you want to find it, you have to take me."

"Do you know what it is?" asked Meredith.

"It was a present," Elin said wistfully. "Such a nice man. Always talked to me when I visited his bookshop. I loved his bookshop, full of old books and such polite ghosts. He would make me tea."

"What was his shop called?"

Elin looked over at Jack, smiling softly. " _A Stitch in Time_. Such a queer name for a bookshop but it seemed to fit him. He wasn't like the men now."

"Same name," Ianto said as he set a plate in front of his mother. "Eat up, Mam."

"We need to find out if it's still in town," Jack said to Meredith. "Get on it."

Meredith gave him a quick salute, picking up her plate and coffee before heading to the living room to check the computers.

"You could have let her finish eating," Elin said to Jack sharply. "That was very rude of you."

"I'm often rude. You get used to it," Jack said, digging into his eggs.

Ianto sat down, wrapping his mother's hand around her fork. "<i>Eat</i> or else I'll feed you."

Bran reached for the syrup Ianto had placed on the table, covering his eggs in it before eating. "How much trouble do you have getting her to eat?"

"If you don't force her, she won't eat. It's been this way for years," Ianto said, watching as Elin took a bite of eggs. "Same with any sort of personal care."

Meredith came back in the room, holding an empty plate and coffee mug. "Shop's not there. No record of it ever being in Hay-on-Wye, just Cardiff."

"Well so much for confronting him," Jack said wryly.

"I buried it." Elin blurted out, pushing her eggs away. "In the field. It made my head hurt when I looked at it."

Everyone looked at her, Ianto reaching out to gently touch her wrist. "Could you find it again, Mam?"

"It makes my head hurt when I get close to it," Elin said, but nodded at the same time. "I can find it."

Jack looked uneasy, but he nodded. "We all go then. Be ready in an hour. That's an order."

"I don't listen to your orders," Elin sniffed as she stood up, dropping her fork on the table. "Any more than I do his."

Jack looked a little surprised, watching as Elin was led out of the room by a ghost he knew as only Ellington. "You think she's been fighting his orders all these years?"

"Maybe." Ianto finished his coffee. "She has been harder to control the last few years."

Bran pushed away from the table. "Thanks for breakfast, Ianto. I'm going to go help Meredith pack up."

"I've a lot of gadgets to carry," Meredith said, squeezing Ianto's shoulder as she walked past them.

Jack looked across the table at Ianto. "We'll protect her."

"Oh I know. I'm just worried that she won't protect us," Ianto said softly. "She's my Mam and I'm a stranger to her. Brenna and Mark are strangers to her and she lives with them. When it comes down to it, will she be able to pick between her ghosts and us?"

"No," Matilda whispered in Jack's ear, her hair brushing his shoulder. "She won't."

"She will." Jack looked at Matilda contemptuously. "Go away, Matilda."

There was a heavy sigh from Ianto as Matilda began to laugh, dancing around the kitchen as a pack of dogs howled outside. Jack watched the both of them, shivers traveling down his spine at the sight of Matilda twirling around Ianto in a dance he couldn't see.

* * *

Bran scrubbed at his hair, looking up at the sky and squinting at the sunlight. They made an interesting picture wandering through the fields; Elin insisted that they bring Noah who apparently hated being on lead and was kicking up a storm as Ianto tried to drag him along with them.

"Getting anything, Mer?"

Meredith lifted her gaze from her scanner, shaking her head. "It's out here if the excess Rift energy says anything. We're making a definite route towards _something_ but I can't tell if it's what we're looking for or interference from you and your stupid implants."

"I am always interfering," Bran said with a grin.

"And you've spent too much time around the Captain."

"Give the damn sheep to me," Jack said, holding out his hand. "Maybe he'll behave better if he's closer to your Mam."

"I can handle a sheep," Ianto said as Noah pulled him away from the group. "We're not going into the bloody forest, Noah!"

There was a sharp whistle and Elin had stopped, staring at Ianto and Noah intently. "There is evil in those woods. He is drawn to them." She walked over calmly, holding out her hand. "Give him to me, Ianto."

Jack stopped walking at that, looking surprised. "Maybe she can handle Noah."

"I can," Elin said with a smile, her expression unchanged. "Give him to me, Ianto."

Ianto handed over Noah's lead to his Mam and stepped back, his heart pounding and his hands shaking. Jack moved closer to him, his movements wary.

"Bran," Jack said as they all began to walk again. "Could you come over here please?"

Bran put a hand on Meredith's elbow, drawing her over with him. "What's up, Jack?"

"Scan her," Jack said as softly as possible, his hand half over his mouth. "She doesn't use proper names and not Ianto's since he was ten."

Bran nodded and fell back a little, keeping himself behind Meredith as they walked. He frowned, hitting his scanner with his palm to try and stop the interference. It was definitely _not_ coming from him. He looked over at Jack, shaking his head.

"What is that?" asked Meredith, her eyes wide. She stopped walking, Bran bumping into her.

Jack heard Ianto gasp next to him as Matilda walked forward from nothing, her dogs keeping pace next to her. Her eyes were red and her mouth was open, a black maw of sharp teeth exposed. The dogs circled the group, prowling around them restlessly.

The air grew chilly and all around them the wind began to howl. Up ahead, Elin knelt down, freeing Noah from his halter.

"Mam, no!"

Jack pulled Ianto back, a circle of ghosts forming tightly around Elin's kneeling figure. "No. We can't get to her right now. They'll kill you."

"They'll kill her!"

"No," Jack said again, fighting Ianto's struggling. "They won't kill her. They're protecting her."

Matilda danced around Bran and Meredith who were now flanking Jack and Ianto, guns drawn.

"Oh Jack," she said with a laugh. "Your children have no idea what they are up against. So young, even the alien and Elin's little boy. They're not like us."

"How are we alike again?" asked Jack, reaching for his Webley, holding Ianto with the other hand.

"We have seen time pass, felt it against our skin, tasted it with our mouths," Matilda licked at her lips, blood seeping out of the skin. "We know what evil is."

"They know too," Jack said as the circle of ghosts disappeared, leaving Elin kneeling alone in the field, dirt on her arms and clothes.

Ianto ran towards his Mam, grabbing her in his arms and holding her tightly, her face pressed against his chest as she screamed in pain. In her hands was a red sphere, throbbing with color.

"Take it," Ianto shouted at Jack. "Take it!"

Jack grabbed it away, his head exploding with pain. The sphere fell from his fingers, rolling away.

Meredith shouted, grabbing Bran and pulling him over to where Jack had fallen. The sphere kept rolling until it stopped against a pair of black shoes, a hand reaching down to pick it up.

"Captain Harkness. It's been too long."

Jack lifted his head, his eyes bloodshot and his nose bleeding. "Bilis."

"In the flesh, so to speak," Bilis said as he walked over to the huddled group. "I am little more than ephemera these days thanks to you lot."

"You seem pretty solid to me," Bran said, standing up and pointing his gun at Bilis. "Think a bullet will hurt?"

"Don't," Jack said firmly. "Lower you weapon, Bran."

Bran didn't move, his weapon still trained on Bilis. The silence dragged on until Meredith moved forward, her hand on Bran's calf. He looked down, his jaw set but he slowly lowered his gun and stepped back.

"Mrs. Jones, I am so sorry my gift caused you pain." Bilis moved closer, pushing the others away with a wave of his hand, leaving only Ianto and Elin in his path. "It was never meant to cause you harm. I merely needed you to keep it safe while my ghosts amassed themselves."

"Leave her alone," Ianto said fiercely. "You've done enough damage."

"The damage had already occurred. I merely magnified it, allowing her to see everything I had to offer," Bilis murmured, brushing a hand over Elin's short grey hair. "You must let her go. He needs her."

"Like hell we're doing that," Jack said as he struggled to his feet with Meredith and Bran's help. "I'm not going to let you do this."

"And how do you plan to stop me?" Bilis straightened up as well, turning to look at Jack. "It's already begun."

Jack turned in a tight circle, his gun drawn, Meredith and Bran doing the same. All around them were solid beings, shimmering a little in the sunlight.

It was Matilda that stepped forward, looking more like a corpse than the elegant Victorian woman she had been. A snarling Hell Hound growled at her feet as she began to cry out, a long low wail that made everyone shiver.

"No," Ianto whispered, shaking his head. His arms tightened around his mother even as she reached her hand out to Matilda. "She's not yours! It's not her time!"

"Arawn desires her," Bilis said as the red sphere rose in the air. "Come to us, Arawn!"

"Shoot Noah!" Ianto ordered Jack as the sheep stepped into the circle, his eyes glowing red. "He's the carrier!"

"No time," Jack said through gritted teeth, his head pounding as the sphere grew brighter and Noah rose onto two legs, bathed in the red light.

Bilis cried out happily as Noah changed into the figure of a man wearing a long cloak and a crown of iron. His eyes were red, his face pale as the moon.

"My lord," Bilis knelt before him in an exaggerated bow. "We are ready for your orders."

Arawn looked around at the army of ghosts at his ready, Matilda still at the head, the death wail as loud as ever. Finally his gaze turned to Elin and Torchwood, his hand extended towards her.

"Come here."

Elin struggled in Ianto's arms, finally pushing him away and scrabbling her way over to Arawn. She looked up at him in awe, her eyes wide and shining.

"My lord, I have done what you asked," she said softly as Jack started towards her, tossing his gun to Ianto. She turned her head sharply, holding up a hand to him. "Stay back, Captain. I have no desire to see you or my son killed."

"I won't be dead long," Jack assured her, but stopped all the same. "What do you want from her?"

"My dear Captain Harkness," Arawn growled. "Do you really think I would harm this lovely woman?"

"I don't know what you'll do to her. That's the problem."

Ianto was kneeling again, the gun raised in Arawn's direction as he and Meredith assembled equipment, containment fields and an energy weapon that Bran hoisted onto his shoulder. The waves of Rift energy were making all of them dizzy.

"Tell your people to stand down or I shall be forced to take action." Arawn waved his hand, a familiar ghost responding. "You remember Sir George, do you not? I believe you know that he will kill without a second thought."

Jack's nostrils flared and he actually stepped back. "I'll just get back up again."

Arawn drew Elin up to her feet again as he chuckled. "My dear Captain, I never said I was going to have him kill you."

Jack turned quickly, looking at the other three. "Stand down. That's an order."

"I will not stand down," Ianto said, striding over to Jack, the gun steadily pointing at Arawn.

Jack grabbed him and wrestled the gun down. "He will _kill_ someone. This is not a game."

Ianto pushed Jack away, his eyes blazing. "I know this is not a bloody game! He's got my mother!"

"Ianto," Elin said, holding a hand out to him. "Calm down, my son."

Ianto grabbed her hand, trying to pull her away but instead was pulled towards her with unnatural strength. She wrapped him in her arms, murmuring softly to him.

Jack watched, certain he saw one of Elin's hands come between their bodies. Meredith and Bran moved to stand next to Jack, their weapons holstered but at the ready if needed.

"The Rift energy is increasing," Meredith murmured so only Jack could hear. "We have to do something before it becomes a full crack."

"I've got Gwen on the line," Bran said from the other side, one hand covering his ear so he could hear her. "The energy down there is starting to rise as well. It's going to get dangerous all through Wales if we're not careful."

"I got it," Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair. Elin hadn't let go of Ianto yet, Arawn holding tightly to her as Bilis and the ghosts kept watch over everyone.

Sir George's horse whinnied in displeasure, stamping his feet as Sir George tried to calm him, his sword held loosely at his side. Jack's eyes darted over to Matilda, saw her lick her lips and gesture slightly with her head, the dogs moving to circle the group.

"What's she doing?" Bran whispered, his gaze on Matilda now as well.

Jack shook his head, thinking back to his conversations with Matilda. "I think we do have someone on our side. I don't think she wants this to happen."

There was a soft sob from Ianto's direction as his mother pressed a kiss to his temple and then pushed him away with one hand. Ianto stumbled back, Jack catching him and pulling him close.

Ianto pressed his face to Jack's neck, letting out another exaggerated sob, his lips barely moving as he whispered, "She's got the gun. Wait for it."

Jack rubbed his back, his eyes on Matilda as she moved closer to Sir George, her dogs howling mournfully. He turned his head slightly to see Elin touching Arawn's face, her other hand in her jacket.

It happened quickly, Elin leaning up to kiss Arawn as Matilda grabbed Sir George's sword, slashing it in the air and cutting off his head. She moved quickly and did the same to Bilis just as Elin shot Arawn with Jack's gun.

The red sphere fell to the ground, pulsing with light. Everyone fell to their knees, screaming in pain as the Rift energy crackled around them.

"Destroy it!" Matilda shouted as she crawled over to Arawn who was gasping on the ground, his hands on his chest. She placed the sword against his throat. "You never had me. I am not for you and neither is she."

Ianto crawled forward, grabbing the sphere and smashing it with the butt of Bran's gun just as Matilda sliced off Arawn's head.

Everything stopped as the energy from the Rift exploded red and hot into the air before dissipating into nothing. The ghosts began to flicker into nothingness again, the air growing warmer.

Elin crawled back over to her son, curling up in his arms as she sobbed in despair. Ianto held her tightly, rocking her in his arms and murmuring softly against her hair.

"Why?" asked Jack as Matilda began to fade back into a Victorian lady, silver edges becoming more prominent.

"I like her," Matilda said as she brought her hand up to touch Jack's face gently. "And I was not for him."

Jack felt the pressure on his face slowly disappear as Matilda faded away. Next to him, Meredith was scanning the air, turning in a tight circle.

"Clear?"

"It's clear, Captain. Crack in the Rift is closed," Meredith said as she headed over to where Noah was eating grass, his halter and lead on the ground next to him.

Bran was crouched in front of Ianto and Elin, talking softly to Ianto, "Just want to do a quick scan. Make sure she's okay."

"Later," Ianto whispered, his gaze searching for Jack. "Go away. You and Mer. Please."

Bran turned to look at Jack who just gave him a short nod and directed him back towards the barn with a jerk of his head. "Come on, Meredith. Let's get Noah back to the rest of the sheep."

"Right," Meredith said, tugging on the lead, Noah following placidly behind her.

Jack waited until they were out of earshot before he sat down on the ground, drawing both Ianto and Elin into his arms, holding them tightly.

"It was all so clear," Elin whispered. "So clear. No voices at all. It was lovely to be alone in my head."

"I know, Mam," Ianto said as he kissed her forehead. He felt tears on his face and Jack pressed closer to him. "I love you."

Elin looked up at him, her eyes already starting to lose the intensity they had earlier. "I love you too, Ianto."

* * *

Bran shut the door to Elin's bedroom behind him, hefting his bag before walking across the hall to the room Jack and Ianto shared. He knocked softly before pushing the door open, Meredith sitting on the bed with the two men.

"She's asleep. I sedated her so she can sleep through the night without nightmares."

"Thanks," Ianto murmured, squeezing Jack's hand.

"Come sit," Jack said as Meredith shifted on the bed to make room.

Bran sat down, snuggling against Meredith. She threw an arm over his chest, letting him rest against her. "We can try some new medications."

"You don't sound very sure."

"Ianto," said Bran quietly. "Even though Bilis's influence is gone from her mind, the scans of her brain haven't changed. I'm sorry. I thought it was abnormal because of Bilis, but I didn't have a baseline. I shouldn't have gotten your hopes up."

"You didn't," Ianto assured him, giving him a small smile. "I stopped getting my hopes up for a cure years ago. She is how she is."

"Now what?" asked Meredith.

"Now we clean up," said Jack. "Make sure there are no signs of what happened in this house and in those fields."

"What about Noah?" Bran closed his eyes as he spoke, his head on Meredith's chest.

"He's just a sheep now. There's no trace of _anything_ unusual," Ianto said with a shrug. "And my sister loves that sheep. Apparently his fiber is brilliant."

"You two head to your room and get some sleep," Jack ordered. "We've got work to do in the morning before you're allowed to leave for Cardiff."

"Right," said Meredith, nudging Bran. "Up we go, Bran. Time to sleep."

Bran groaned and opened one eye. "I'm comfortable right here."

Meredith gave him a look until he hauled himself up and got out of the bed. She followed him a moment later, turning to look at Ianto, giving him a nod before she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Ianto's shoulders sagged and he let Jack pull him close. "So much for a relaxing week at the farm."

"We have no luck with vacations," Jack murmured, settling against the pillows, Ianto resting against his chest. "You okay?"

"I don't know," said Ianto honestly. "I will be. No one died, the Rift didn't crack open, and my sister's favourite sheep is back to being just a sheep. All in all, it was a fairly successful exorcism."

"It was, wasn't it?"

Ianto leaned up to kiss him softly. "You going to sleep tonight?"

"I might catch a few hours," Jack said, rubbing Ianto's back. "You need a sedative?"

Ianto shook his head. "I'll be all right."

"I could make you some tea."

"Jack," said Ianto tiredly. "Just be quiet. It's hard to fall asleep when you're talking."

"All right. I'm shutting up," Jack promised, pulling Ianto a little closer before covering both of them with the blankets. A few hours of sleep was probably all either of them would get, but at least it was something.

* * *

Ianto opened the door to his Mam's bedroom tentatively. There was no telling how long the sedative would last and it was still rather early. He and Jack had been up with the sun, unable to stay in bed and pretend to sleep any longer.

He was surprised to see his mother up and writing in one of her notebooks, her shoulders hunched forward as she wrote quickly. She lifted her head briefly to look at him before going back to her writing.

"Mam," Ianto said as he shut the door behind him. "Is it all right if I come in?"

Elin gestured with her head, her chin pointed at the end of her bed. Ianto moved to sit there, watching her write. She still looked exhausted, the skin around her eyes dark and the lines around her mouth standing out.

"How are you?"

"It's quiet. Like they're all hiding from me," Elin whispered. "I miss them. When will they come back?"

"I don't know. Soon probably." Ianto moved closer to her, taking the book away and closing it. He felt bold, bolder than he had since he had tried to kiss her on her birthday when he was twelve, sliding an arm around her waist. She let out a sigh as she leaned against him.

"Don't tell your sisters about it getting quiet. I don't want them to know. They'll just try and fix me again."

Elin lifted her head, fixing Ianto with her gaze. Her eyes were on him, but not really there, soft and dreamy like usual. Ianto watched her, thinking about twenty years of being told to go away and that she didn't want him around and of Brenna being mother and sister and Angie trying to help but only making things worse. Of his father and how he couldn't cope, spending long hours in his shop, even sleeping on a cot in the backroom so he didn't have to go home. Of how both he and Angie had run after their father had died and Brenna had married Marc, leaving Brenna to take care of his Mam. And how all three of them, though they never said it to each other, dreamed of her getting better.

Ianto brushed back a bit of his Mam's hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You don't need fixing."

* * *

Meredith shut the boot of the SUV, turning and leaning against it with her arms crossed over her chest. Jack did the same thing, the both of them watching as Bran said goodbye to the sheep.

"Thanks for coming," Jack said after a moment.

"Just doing my job, Captain."

"Still appreciate it."

"Off the record?"

Jack looked over at her curiously. "Sure."

"Don't let this slip. You and Ianto. This isn't just dating anymore." Meredith's eyes were on Bran the entire time she spoke, not looking at Jack. "It's more than that. Much more."

Jack was speechless. Meredith preferred to keep everyone at arms length, rarely getting involved with emotional issues.

"His brother-in-law always gets on my case about my commitment to Ianto," Jack said after a long silence. "The two of you could tag-team me."

"Not going to say it again," Meredith said, finally looking at him. "You're smart enough to have heard me."

"Thank you," Jack said, relief in his voice. He pressed his shoulder against hers. "I promise not let it slip."

"Good." Meredith straightened up, looking at her watch. "Bran! Get back over here!"

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets, watching as Bran ruffled Noah's fleece once more before jogging back to the fence, hopping it easily.

"I really like those sheep." Bran said with a wide grin. "We should get one for the Hub."

"Can't. Myfanway loves sheep," Jack said with a wink. "Thanks for coming you two. Take tomorrow off."

"Gee thanks, boss," Bran said wryly. "Since tomorrow is Sunday and all."

Jack shrugged his shoulders, smiling at him brightly. "I do what I can."

"C'mon," Meredith said, tossing Bran the keys. She slid into the passenger seat, taking a book of crosswords out of her bag before giving Jack one more significant look. He just nodded a little in return."

"See you Monday, Jack," Bran said, starting the car. "I get to pick the music, Mer."

Jack chuckled, watching as they drove down the long driveway to get to the road. When they were out of sight, he turned and walked back into the house to spend the last day of his vacation relaxing with Ianto and Elin.

* * *

"I think that's everything," Ianto said as he folded the last shirt into the suitcase. His hands shook a little as he closed the lid.

Jack slid an arm around his waist, pulling him close. "I put the books in the car already."

Ianto turned in Jack's arms, pressing up against him. "We should have sent some of them back with Bran and Meredith in the SUV."

"There's plenty of room," Jack said with a chuckle, rubbing Ianto's back. "Besides Bran would have stolen half of them before we got home."

"True," Ianto agreed, nuzzling Jack's neck. "You smell like sheep."

"I was saying goodbye to everyone. Noah kept rubbing against me."

"I'm glad he's just a sheep again," Ianto admitted.

"Have you decided what we _are_ going to tell Brenna?"

Ianto shook his head. "She wouldn't want to know. She would think I had gone insane as well."

"I'm going to talk to Marc about it then. He knows something is going on," Jack paused. "And he saw Matilda."

"You liked her," Ianto said, looking at the sad expression on Jack's face.

"She was frustrating as can be, but there was something about her," Jack said softly. "And she sacrificed herself to save Elin."

"I still don't see why he wanted my Mam," Ianto said as he pulled away, looking around the room once more.

"I think he wanted her to get to us. Think about it. If he's got complete control over her, he could use her to manipulate you." Jack held up his finger as Ianto tried to protest. "You know that if she was lucid all the time, you would do anything she asked."

Ianto's shoulders slumped and he knelt down to check under the bed. "It doesn't matter anymore. She's like she's always been."

"Except she lets you touch her," Jack reminded him.

"Yes." Ianto got back to his feet. There was a loud crash from downstairs and the sound of two voices. "Sounds like Brenna and Marc are home."

"Ianto Jones, get down here!" Brenna called up the stairs. "And both of you better have pants on!"

Jack laughed and followed Ianto out of the bedroom. "We're decent, Bren. Relax."

Brenna grinned from the bottom of the stairs. "With you two, I never know."

Marc set down another bag of wool before heading back out to the car. Ianto looked at all the bags in surprise. "Did you buy all of the wool in London?"

"Hardly," Brenna scoffed as Marc came back through the door, a bag slung over his shoulder and a new spinning wheel in his hands. "Besides, I'll send some home with you. Knit Jack a sweater or something."

"I don't have time to knit," Ianto said, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Welcome back, Bren."

Brenna squeezed him around the waist, a little surprised by the intense hug. "Everything okay?"

Ianto nodded and took Brenna's hand. Jack was talking softly to Marc by the doorway. "Mam's in the study."

"How was she?"

Ianto thought about the way his Mam had tricked Arawn and Bilis, the intensity in her gaze as she was finally alone in her head. And then the way her eyes lost focus as all the voices started again.

"Fine." Ianto forced a smile. "Same as always."  


  
  
  
A/N: Set three years post- _Exit Wounds_ so spoilers for that. My knowledge of Welsh mythology comes entirely from Wikipedia and  
we all know Wikipedia isn't always correct so please forgive any serious flaws. My knowledge of sheep and fiber arts comes entirely  
from my own brain and way too many hours on a spinning wheel.  
Betas: [dayse](http://dayse.livejournal.com/), [fayemeadows](http://fayemeadows.livejournal.com/), [kamadu](http://kamadu.livejournal.com/), [libitina](http://libitina.livejournal.com/) and finally [tigs](http://tigs.livejournal.com/) They are the reason this story is finished at all.


End file.
